ADITYA SRIVASTAVA(PoEtRy-CoNTesT) RESULTS!
by ROCKING DUO
Summary: ""ADITYA *SRIVASTAVA" Birthday Poetry Contest "...Beautiful Birthday Poems For A Beautiful Heart...RESULTS !
1. Chapter 1

**_Happy**Happy ….Happy Birthday****_**

 ** _*************Happy Birthday**********_**

 ** _***Happy Birthday ***_**

 ** _TO_**

 ** _****ADITYA SRIVASTAVA****_**

* * *

 ** _"B"_** _For **Birthday** , **"P"** For **Poem**_

 _Mix both together become a " **Birthday Poem".**_

 _;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;_

* * *

 _;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;_

 _" Happy day come , full of ocean_

 _I'm felling gladdd…._

 _You just coming high, disappear from my sight_

 _I'm getting madddd…._

 _This day of Cele-brationnnnn…._

 _Wishing got treating occ-asion…._

 _You the one, special this day night, just for once forgetting our fight…_

 _Singing my heart wishing you bright light_

 _Just wanna say on this dayyyyyy…_

 _HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO …._

 _HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO…._

 _HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY FRIENDDDD….._

 _HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO …."_

 ** _Daya Sir_** _singing the birthday song to wish his buddy , his best friend **Aditya Srivastava** ._

 _And we too are here to wish ADITYA SRIVASTAVA on this special day…yes on His Birthday._

 _;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;_

 **Welcome You All in ****Aditya Srivastava Birthday Contest*****

 **;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;**

 _So here we are with the first part of the "Aditya Srivastava Birthday Contest"_

 ** _But First of All a Big Thanks from my side to All Participants who take part in this contest & giving their beautiful contribution to decorate mine this tiny Birthday Party , Celebration for Aditya Srivastava._**

 ** _Thank You So Much Guys._**

 ** _;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;_**

 ** _Now, Let's start_**

 ** _…._**

 _This is a Poetry Contest so before we enjoy all Beautiful Poems , I quickly remind you about the rules & some changes which needed to do._

 _;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;_

 ** _Rules:_** _For Poetry Contest, participants had to write a Birthday Poem for Aditya Srivastava & words limit was '60 words'…_

 _…_

 ** _Now Important Note_** _: There is a little bit change in words limit of Poems….Earlier the rule was, participants had to write their birthday poems within 60 words but I got some poems containing more than 60 words, so it was hard for me to decide what to do with those poems , some participants resent me their poems within 60 words but still I had other poems . So conclusion is, I'm accepting all those poems too, containing more than 60 words._

 _So now , each & every poem sent by participants is the part of this Poetry Contest…Hope you all will understand still if anyone has any kind of query , confusion or even anger ;) you are free to share or ask ._

 _So Now, without wasting more time, let's start this Contest.._

 _Hope you all will enjoy these beautiful poems._

 _';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;_

* * *

 ** _Birthday Poems For ***Aditya Srivastava***_**

 ** _;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;_**

 ** _Entry 1—_**

 ** _"Aditya Shrivastav, Happy Birthday"_**

 _….._

 _Stammers, Shimmers, Ribbons and balloon_

 _Feeling so Happy when knowing about the noon_

 _Curtain, Crockery, Cutlery and Furniture_

 _Decor the Venue with Passion in manner_

 _Lights and Music participation with Determination_

 _Management to Employees worked with Dedication_

 _Food is Simmering with Aroma and Taste_

 _Cake is coming with a Smile got Praise_

 _Guest are coming with Gifts and flowers_

 _Those Items feeling Proud with such round of Applause_

 _Faces and Voices fills with tons of happiness_

 _Walking and dancing gives them huge Greatness_

 _The Clouds whispering with Sky while Moon started to Sing_

 _Winds blowing with chilling while Stars illuminating the Shinny ring_

 _The Action started when Spot Light Glowed_

 _The Man of moment appear with ease and sooth_

 _He came to the Spot having wishes of all Pals_

 _He did not forget to Thanks the Non living Calls_

 _Everything Celebrating the Date either Motion or Motionless_

 _Because its our Dearest ADITYA SHIRIVASTAV Birthday nevertheless._

 **Written BY—Dada(GD)**

 **;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;**

* * *

 **Entry 2—**

 ** _...Abhi ki Salgirah..._**

 _Khushyun ki baarat hay chai_

 _Abhi Sir ki Salgirah hy aayii;_

 _Daya, Freddy nay dhoom machai_

 _Acp aur Salunkhy Sir's nay shaan barhai;_

 _Sachin aur Nikhil bhi aayey_

 _Rajat, Pankaj ko sath mein laye;_

 _Tareeka, Sherya , Purvi, Asha gaty aaye_

 _Rung binrangy gifts bhi laye;_

 _Singh Sir nay bhi waqt Nikala_

 _Aa kar Function ko kiya dubala;_

 _Ghar walun ki Toli aayii,_

 _Dost aur Fans ki Jori aayii;_

 **Written By—Dada(GD)**

 **;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;**

* * *

 ** _Entry 3—_**

 _Something lately drives me crazy ,_

 _Can you guess what its maybe?_

 _Special day , special occasion ,_

 _This is time for celebration._

 _I'll call meet me in party,_

 _Lit the candle, oh my hearty._

 _Dancing all friends like ping-pong_

 _Singing you a Birthday Song._

 _Make a drink you bring smile._

 _Glowing in light like you are shine._

 _Can't forget this bright shinny day_

 _Come for wish you Happy Birthday!_

 ** _Written By—MysteriousLaila_**

 **;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;**

* * *

 **;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;**

 **Entry 4—**

 _Those Glistening Beads ,  
The Glory Which You Lead ,  
May Crouching At Your Feet ,  
For Us , This Day Is A Treat ,  
I Wish You A Sweet ,  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY , Heart Beat!_

 ** _Written By—MeowRK_**

 ** _;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;_**

* * *

 ** _Entry 5—_**

 _I now delight,_

That I have found;

A new light.

Within you,

I've found an intimate friend.

Someone who will live with me till end,

I know!

Be with me

Til' the end.

I wish the moment stops,

When you're with me.

And I thank to God,

For you in my life!

Our start was in a remarkable way,

I hope tis' continues till our hair turn gray.

Ambitious, your drive is inspiring

Benevolent, looking out for others' welfare

Heroic, stepping out to help

Immaculate, carrying out things to perfection

Jovial, full of positivity

Earnest, your sincerity shines

Eclectic, a person of diverse interest

Truth, living life with honesty

ABHIJEET, the birthday boy!

Happy birthday to you;

It's your day.

Every year on 21st July,

It's the time to celebrate!

You'll never understand

How much I care.

You, my friend, my everything.

You mean a world to me

That I hope never ends.

Without you I am nothing.

Just like Adam without Eve.

Now it rains.

Even sky weeps,

On the thoughts of I, without you.

I am not a poet,

But my feelings can't understand;

Making Daya a peot;

Of the Friendship Land.

Dear Abhijeet,

I have been looking everywhere for a decent gift, but I found nothing suitable for someone as special as you, so accept a good thought and my best wishes, accompanied by a sincere "Happy Birthday!"

Yours best friend,

 ** _Written By –UserNameDoesNotExist_**

 **;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;**

* * *

 **Entry 6—**

 _My words run dry,  
But it's your time to fly;  
Do what makes you happy,  
Do what makes you smile.  
Wishin' you Happy Birthday, apple of my eye._

 ** _Written By –UserNameDoesNotExist_**

 ** _;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;_**

* * *

 ** _Entry7—_**

 _You are Attractive  
& not because of your sparkling deep brown eyes  
You are Beguile  
& not because of your flawless hair  
You are Handsome  
& not because of the clothes you wear  
You are Impressive  
& not because of how perfect you look  
You are Jovial  
& not because of what we tell you  
You are Elated  
& not because of the image you've achieved  
You are Efficient  
& not because of your sense of humor  
Yet you are Talented  
Because of what's on inside.  
Define my ABHIJEET._

 **Written By—Shikha Sharma**

 _;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;_

* * *

 ** _Entry 8—_**

 _Tis' day you came in the world,  
Destiny decided us meet.  
It's like you're a pearl,  
I've got as a treat.  
Oh My friend, be mine always!  
Wishing you enjoy' thousands of birthdays!_

 ** _Written By –UserNameDoesNotExist_**

 ** _;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;_**

* * *

 ** _Entry 9—_**

 _Tej chamkate taaro se , aaj iss din ko sajana hai,_

 _Rang birange phoolo se ,iss din ko makhana hai._

 _Raat ki chandni mei dibokar , aur isse chamkana hai,_

 _Jisko dekh ye dil jhoome , *ADITYA* naam suhana hai._

 _Mile jaha bhar ki kushiya aapko , yahi iss dil ka tarana hai,_

 _Aaj Janam-Din ke moke par , apna pyar lutana hai._

 _Hazaro jalte diye, iss shaam ka nazrana hai._

 _Kushiyo bhare iss din ko , sadiyo tak manana hai._

 ** _Written By—Salja_**

 ** _;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;_**

* * *

 ** _Entry 10—_**

 _Wishing you with a bunch of Flower,_

 _Come close to me not move so far._

 _Today yours Birthday, you Shining like a Star,_

 _Your Birthday Gift Sweet Chocolate , Movies & Car._

 _Always keep Smiling stay healthy & tall,_

 _Sweet Happy Birthday to My hero, my Pal !_

 ** _Written By—NishaAbhivi_**

 ** _;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;_**

* * *

 ** _;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;_**

 ** _Thank You once again to all Participants for their Beautiful Poetry Work._**

 ** _You all are Amazing ._**

 ** _Readers , if you wanna give your feedback regarding those birthday poems, your most welcome. Your feedback or rating will be helpful for Judges to choose the Winner of Poetry Contest._**

 ** _Participant also can rate the Poems & give their suggestions too._**

 ** _You can give your feedback till 23th July, 2017._**

 ** _I'll come back with results on 24th July._**

 ** _Thanks ._**

 ** _R.D._**


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello guys, I'm back …. & Today I knocked here with Results of _

**_*****"ADITYA SRIVASTAVA Poetry Contest"****_**

 ** _;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;_**

* * *

 _Once again I want to say thanks to all participants who wrote beautiful birthday poems for ADITYA SIR & a big thanks to readers, who rated all poems in review section or in PM box. Special thanks to Judges for their feedback on all entries._

 _Thanks to all_ _:)_

 _All entries were so good & writers did a great job but as we all know this is a contest so there would be one winner of this Poetry Contest. So let's see what the Judges says about all entries._

 _;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;_

* * *

 _…._

 **A** ll participants did a fantastic job .We got to know, neither of them are as professional poet but still we found fluency, enthusiasm , freshness , beauty in their poems. Well done kids You really impressed us. All poems were good as we could not expect professionalism in your poems but still some poems hints us written by poetic brain giving an excited feeling to read & rate . However there is no specific rule or system to judge poems or how a poem should be written cause every reader responds to a poem in his or her own way but there are signs that indicate a poem is solid or successful in giving what it means, touching our hearts & express the vast & true meaning in less words . For a good poem, words selection is very important but it doesn't mean choosing difficult words giving a good impression. A good poem is a symptom of the author's effort to make sense of the object or topic given to write. Once again, Congratulation to all participants for their fantastic efforts.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

 **Entry 1—** Very well written, describing the real aroma of birthday party , perfect words selection , laced with good rhythmic tone & adding celebrity name completes this poem. Your poetry does justice with the purpose of poetry and to the reader's expectations. A beautiful effort , Well done.

Thank you.

 **Marks - 37 / 40**

 **Total obtained—37 + 10 = 47**

 **;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;**

 **Entry 2** —Nice attempt, adding CID characters is a good idea .Funny & dancing flavor like children birthday party. Simple words giving rhythmatical touch. Nice poem .

Thank you.

 **Marks – 33 / 40**

 **Total obtained—33 +7 = 40**

 **;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;**

 **Entry 3** —A good try , words selection is easy & catchy giving a proper meaning like planning for a birthday party, lased with fun & energetic rhythm .Your poetry has little hip hop touch, the occasion is well described but missing hint of celebrity . Good poem , keep it up.

Thank you.

 **Marks—34 / 40**

 **Total obtained—34 + 7 = 41**

 **;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;**

 **Entry 4** —A very sweet poem , seems a beautiful bouquet of wishes , short but effective. Nice words selection, impressive too, your poem is beautiful but not mentioning the celebrity stole the perfectness in this poem. Still a very good effort, keep it up.

Thank you.

 **Marks—35 / 40**

 **Total obtained—35 + 8 =43**

 **;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;**

 **Entry 5** —Well this is little complex . Author wrote poetry or what it was difficult to understand. Seems author telling a friendship story & in some places it's trying to catch its own rhythm. We tried to find a poetry in it but got confused finding a kind of note or message in ending of this poem . However this is a sweet attempt, showing affection for birthday guy , words selection is good , writer put his/her feelings in it. lovely try.

Thank you.

 **Marks—33 / 40**

 **Total obtained—33 + 7 = 41**

 **;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;**

 **Entry 6** —Beautiful poem . This poem doing justice with its true purpose. Perfect words selection , decorated with sweet rhythm but not mentioning the celebrity seems lack of sugar in cake. Wonderful work.

Thank you.

 **Marks –35 / 40**

 **Total obtained—35 + 8 = 43**

 **;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;**

 **Entry 7** —Wow..your poetry seems perfect in itself. Telling qualities of birthday guy in rhythmatic way giving a sweet feeling. Poem showing author's dedication & love. Words selection is good & impressive, adding celebrity name in your poem like extra chocolate in chocolate cake but you missed a very important ingredient, there is no hint of 'Birthday' & this is what the whole contest is about for. Overall a beautiful try.

Thank you.

 **Marks—34 / 40**

 **Total obtained—34 + 8 = 42**

 **;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;**

 **Entry 8** —Good attempt. Deep meaning poetry like ocean, quiet but roaring too. **"Pearl & Treat"** really seems like a treat .Perfect words selection but missing the celebrity .Well , sweet one.

Thank you.

 **Marks—34 / 40**

 **Total obtained—34 + 8 = 42**

 **;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;**

 **Entry 9** —Lovely poem. Full of love & happiness. Author put his/ her heart in this poem. Every line is deep & colorful showing affection. **"Raat ki chandani mei dibokar , aur isse chamkana hai"** these lines are deep & beautiful adding celebrity name completes your poem..Seems you got Parnassian style. Well , you wrote in mix language , Hindi & Urdu , you can use mix language in usual poems but if you are writing for a contest then you should pic one language. As a simple birthday poem this is really good .

Thank you.

 **Marks—33 / 40**

 **Total obtained—33 + 8 = 41**

 **;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;**

 **Entry 10** —Sweet & lovely poem . Simple but beautifully giving birthday wishes especially **"Your birthday gift chocolate , movies & car"**. Words selection is nice & easy. If you had added celebrity's name then the poem would have become even more beautiful . Good one.

Thank you.

 **Marks—33 / 40**

 **Total obtained—33 + 7 =40**

 **;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;**

* * *

 **All Participants did a great job. Well done.**

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; _;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;_

* * *

 _..._

 _ **RD:** Thanks to Judges for their feedback on all entries . _

_;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;_

 _Judges done their work & now time comes to announce the Results…._

 _;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;_

 ** _Top Three Entries of This Poetry Contest are  
_**

 ** _Entry 1- By Dada(GD) …Total Marks – 47_**

 ** _;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;_**

 _ **Entry 4- By MeowRK …..Total Marks – 43** _

_**AND**_

 ** _Entry 6- By UsernameDoesNotExist …..Total Marks—43_**

 ** _;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;_**

 _The Entry got maximum marks is the "Winner Entry" of this contest & _

**_Winner of " **ADITYA SRIVASAVA** Birthday Poetry Contest "_**

 ** _IS_**

 ** _Dada (GD) for Entry -1_**

 **"" _CONGRATULATION ***Dada(GD)***""_**

 _;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;_

 ** _Runner- up of Poetry Contest are_**

 ** _**MeowRK ** & **UsernameDoesNotExist**_**

 ** _;;;;;_**

 ** _CONGRATULATION To_**

 ** _***MeowRK** & **UsernameDoesNotExist***_**

 **…'''''' _;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;_**

 _Thank you once again to all the Participants & Readers & Judges._

… _;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;_

 _Always keep smiling friends & keep rocking._

 ** _R.D._**


End file.
